Unforgotten
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Asano Gakushuu telah jatuh cinta, lagi. Pada Akabane Karma, lagi./Asano Gakushuu-Akabane Karma/slight KarmaNagi/hurt/angst


Awalnya, ia menganggap sepasang iris ungu milinya salah menangkap dan mengenali. Namun tidak. Aura tersebut memang sangat mencolok baik dimanapun tempatnya—seperti sekarang, meski di dalam bar sekalipun.

Lampu-lampunya cukup remang, sedikit membuat fokusnya buyar di awal. Ditambah lagu yang mendayu-dayu—ini memang hanya tempat minum-minum untuk membuang sedikit kepenatan selepas menghadapi hari. Tidak seperti juga di ruangan sebelah, yang digunakan bermain, berjudi, bahkan menari sepuasnya. Tapi, tidak, ia tidak akan masuk ke sana.

Matanya kembali terlempar sesekali terombang-ambing. Di kursi paling kiri, ia mencari, dengan segelas yang entah-apa-itu di sebelah tangan, ia akhirnya pun menemukan…

…Akabane Karma.

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki **_present_**

 **UNFORGOTTEN**

.

 **Yaoi** , Asano-Karma, [ _slight_ ; **KarmaNagi** ], _forgiven_ 's sequel (maybe)

.

 _Dedicated for Akabane Karma's wife;_ _ **Na-chan**_

 _Big thanks for someone(s) whose had requested this fanfiction_

.

 ** _Forgive_** _but do not_ _ **forget**_ _, or you will be hurt again. Forgiving changes the perspective. Forgetting loses the lesson._

 _\- Paulo Coelho -_

.

.

Asano Gakushuu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum simpul ke arah gadis berambut cerah. Gadis itu, kekasihnya. Memiliki tubuh sempurna, tinggi yang semampai, paras yang cantik dengan hidung mungil, bibir semerah ceri, _perfect bones_ yang hanya diketahui oleh Asano, dan mata bulat besar yang sangat memukai.

Gadis itu akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk beberapa pekan, dan Asano tengah mengantarkan keberangkatannya. "Sampai jumpa, Gakushuu- _san_!" teriaknya dari radius yang cukup jauh.

Asano hanya mengulum senyum dan melambai lebih kuat. Ketika gadis itu sudah berbalik, Asano pun menurunkan tangannya. Senyum yang tadi terukir langsung lenyap dalam sepersekian detik.

Bibirnya mendesis dan pikirannya melayang. Memutar kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Semoga matanya memang tak salah lihat.

.

.

Asano tidak pernah menyangka ia akan pergi ke tempat ini sendirian. Biasanya, ia pergi bersama Ren, atau teman satu gengnya, itu pun ia sekedar menemani. Dan ini, ia bahkan rela membelokkan stir mobilnya masuk ke dalam bar—hanya demi, seseorang.

Jadi, Asano hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tadi selama ia melaju ke arah bandara, ia melihat kenalannya masuk ke dalam bar ini. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, maksudnya, bisa saja ia pura-pura tidak melihat atau mengambil kesimpulan termudahnya dan langsung melenggang begitu saja.

Tapi tidak sesederhana itu bagi Asano Gakushuu.

Maka ketika ia menemukan siluet merah di sana, Asano pun tanpa sengaja tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Akabane."

.

.

Akabane Karma merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Dirinya yakin bahwa itu tidak mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol—sungguhan, dia tahan mabuk—jadi ia menyimpulkan tanpa menganalisis, bahwa peningnya ini ditimbulkan oleh masalah sehari-hari. Ya, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, kekasihnya yang mendadak bersingut menjauh karena masalah kesibukan. Atau apa pun, pokoknya bukan karena alkohol.

Lantas, ketika Karma hendak mengambil segelas lagi untuk ditegaknya, sebuah suara mengintrupsi dari belakang. Ia enggan menoleh, namun tak memiliki alasan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dan mata tembaganya memandang Asano Gakushuu sedang melangkah pelan ke arahnya. Seketika, Karma merasa bodoh karena sudah mau menoleh.

"Hai," Karma menyapa dengan tangan terangkat malas, sambil jari-jari tak melepaskan genggaman pada gelas kecilnya. "Ada apa kemari? Tidak biasanya orang sepertimu mau menginjak tempat seperti ini."

"Tempat minum seperti ini bukan masalah bagiku," dengus Asano, merasa bahwa Karma telah mengkotak-kotakkan orang secara berbeda-beda. "Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa terlihat begitu stress?"

"Aku tidak stress," bantah Karma seraya menegak minumannya satu kali—tandas. Ia merebahkan kepalanya kemudian. "Sialan."

"Kau jangan sampai mabuk."

Karma menatap tajam Asano. Mantan Dewan Murid tidak pernah semenyebalkan ini—kecuali waktu zaman-zaman sekolah menengah pertama dahulu—ya. Atau dirinya saja yang kini menganggap Asano itu menjengkelkan? Entahlah. Tapi rasanya, Karma ingin meledak dan memarahi siapa saja yang mengajaknya bicara malam ini. Maka dari itu, ia berharap Asano segera enyah dari hadapannya.

"Tidak akan," desis Karma, "aku tidak akan mabuk."

Asano tidak mendengarkan. Ia mengangkat tangan dan meminta pelayan membawakannya segelas anggur merah.

.

.

"Ugh," Karma meracau, "Nagisa mana?— _hic_." Tangannya melambai pada udara. Asano pura-pura tidak melihat.

Dalam pikirannya Asano sudah mengumpat. Ah, sialan memang Akabane ini, katanya tidak akan mabuk.

"Nagisa…" Karma terus saja memanggil nama itu. Asano bukannya tidak tahu, ia malah sangat mengenal siapa pemilik nama indah tersebut, seorang pemuda mungil berambut biru muda yang sangat dekat dengan Karma—atau, _yeah_ , mereka berpacaran.

Asano sudah berhenti minum, ia sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan bagaimana Karma mulai ngelantur bicara. Mulai dari dirinya yang sibuk, karena beberapa kali pergi ke luar kota dan bahkan sampai ke luar negeri. Lalu kedekatan Nagisa dengan orang lain; Sugino contohnya. Dan tidak terima itu, Kayano dan Nakamura juga seperti hendak mendekati pria mungil itu lagi. Bahkan setiap kali Karma mengajak Nagisa berkencan, selalu ada alasan yang menghalangi.

Asano tidak yakin kalau alasan ia mabuk hanyalah sekedar itu. Yang ia kenal, seorang Akabane Karma adalah orang yang percaya diri. Ia tidak akan merasa jatuh apabila harus menjadi _rival_ Kayano Kaede bahkan Nakamura Rio. Tidak.

Namun, Asano memilih bungkam saja. Percuma, toh, apabila bertanya. Mungkin Karma memang tak mau membahasnya.

"Aku mau pulang." Karma tiba-tiba berdiri, namun limbung lagi dan jatuh ke kursi.

"Kemana kamu akan pulang?" tanya Asano.

"Tidak tahu. Aku mau pulang."

"Kepada siapa kamu akan pulang?"

"Bukan kepada siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin pulang." Karma masih saja bisa menyahut ketus.

"Bisa aku ikut bersamamu untuk pulang?"—entah apa yang membuat Asano berani mengatakan hal seperti ini.

Karma terdiam. Lalu matanya menatap iris ungu Asano dengan setengah putus asa dan setengah lagi kosong tanpa perasaan. Asano sempat berpikir bahwa Karma akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki merah itu malah mengangguk—"Bawa aku pulang," begitu katanya.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kepayahan. Separuh tangannya ia gunakan unruk membopong Karma. Bukan apa-apa, tidak ada maksud terselubung mengapa ia membawa Karma kemari—ia lupa di mana Karma pernah tinggal. Sempat terbesit pemikiran bahwa ia akan menelepon Nagisa menggunakan ponsel Karma, namun tidak jadi, mohon jangan bertanya apa alasannya.

"Akabane." Asano mendesis, namun nadanya halus sekali. "Bangun. Sudah sampai."

Tapi Karma tidak peduli. Ia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Asano, kemudian bernapas tajam di sana. Asano merinding.

Asano akhirnya merebahkan Karma di atas sofa. Ia sendiri bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk Karma, dan secangkir kopi panas tanpa gula untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika kembali, Asano mendapati Karma sudah melepas jasnya, dasi, dan dua kancing paling atas kemeja.

Asano meletakkan segelas air di meja rendah, setelah menawarkannya ke Karma namun ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia sendiri memutuskan duduk di atas sofa tunggal, menyespa kopinya dalam diam

"Asano."

Suara Karma yang memanggilnya terdengar serak.

"Apa?" Asano membalas ala kadarnya. Ia melirik Karma yang kini menutup kedua mata dengan lengan.

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki?"

Asano bersyukur karena saat itu ia tidak sampai tersedak meskipun sangat-sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Karma. Asano hanya diam membatu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas hati-hati. "Belum pernah."

Kemudian Karma menurunkan lengannya pelan-pelan, menatap sepasang iris Asano dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Dan Asano harap, telinganya memang rusak. Karena berikutnya, ia mendengar Karma berucap, "Apa kau ingin mencobanya?"

.

.

Suhu di dalam kamar meningkat secara konstan, seperi percepatan dalam ilmu ipa, atau apa saja. Kepala merah Karma tak lagi bisa digunakan untuk berpikir. Terlebih ketika Asano melepas kemejanya dengan perlahan. Ia—Akabane Karma—tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Asano Gakushuu. Dengan napas saling beradu, dan tangan gemetaran seolah masing-masing dari mereka adalah manusia tersuci dan baru pertama kali ini hendak berbuat dosa.

"Kau yakin, Akabane?" Asano bertanya. Tapi meski ia terdengar ragu, pergerakan tangannya yang jatuh menelusuri tulang bahu Karma terasa begitu yakin.

Karma bergumam tidak jelas, ia melenguh dan memejamkan mata. "Asano—"

Asano menelan ludah, ia memajukan kepalanya, dan menabrakkan bibir dengan bibir. Melumatnya habis sebelum akhirnya saling berperang lidah.

Baru pertama kali ini Asano merasa sebuah ciuman bisa terasa begitu memabukkan. Lidah Karma yang beberapa kali menyapu bibirnya, membelit lidahnya, dan sebuah rasa yang hanya dimiliki oleh Karma. Segalanya, mendadak candu.

Asano merasa tidak ingin berhenti.

Si rambut oranye menarik si rambut merah lebih dekat. Biar saja kehabisan napas, udara tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, pikirnya. Sebelah tangan digunakan untuk meraba kulit, tonjolan tulang, hingga berakhir di atas pinggang. Tangan Karma sendiri sudah berhasil melepas pakaian atas Asano.

Ketika keduanya melepaskan ciuman, wajah masing-masing berwarna merah, namun dirabunkan oleh gelapnya ruangan. Karma mengalungkan tangan di balik leher Asano. Ia berbisik. "Bawa aku pulang. Kemana saja."

"Ke surga apa ke neraka?" Asano membalas, setengah bercanda.

Karma tidak menyahut. Namun sepertinya Asano bisa menebak kemana ia ingin pergi. Karena di detik berikutnya, Karma melepas celananya sendiri. Menurunkan ritsleting dengan cara paling seksi yang pernah diketahui oleh Asano.

Kemudian Karma beralih pada celana Asano. Membukanya dengan cara menggigit ritsleting dan menariknya turun.

Sialan. Asano mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan gerakan sesederhana itu, Karma berhasil membuat Asano menegang.

Maka, Asano buru-buru mendorong Karma hingga si rambut merah ada di bawah. Menggigit keras perpotongan leher, biar saja bekasnya merah bahkan biru. Sekarang, Asano tidak mau membuang waktu lagi.

Karma mendesah kesakitan. Asano benar-benar liar, terlihat seperti orang yang sudah lama tidak melakukan seks saja, ia mengumpat terang-terangan, namun siapa yang memilih dengar?

Asano membuang kain-kain terakhir ke sembarang arah. Bibirnya lagi-lagi ia gunakan untuk melumat bibir Karma, tangannya mencari jalan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk _masuk_ dan memuaskan hasratnya.

Tangannya menemukan apa yang dia cari. Asano tidak tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan apabila melakukannya bersama lelaki, ia memutar logika, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memilih bertanya pada Karma.

"Kau punya _lube_? Atau _handbody_ atau apa saja?"

"Menggunakan hal yang semacam itu, ya?" Asano bertanya lirih. "Sepertinya ada."

Maka ia beranjak sebentar dari ranjang, mencarinya di meja dan lemari, ketemu di dalam laci. Bagus sekali.

Mengikuti perkataan Karma, Asano menuangkan beberapa cairan kental itu ke atas tangannya sebelum akhirnya dimasukkan satu-persatu jari ke dalam lubang sang rambut merah.

"Ungh…" Karma memekik. Rasanya aneh sekali. Asano menggerakkan jari-jarinya dalam tempo lambat, hal itu berhasil membuat _libido_ Karma naik. Pinggangnya naik turun seakan meminta lebih.

Asano menyeringai. Ia menuruti kemauan Karma yang diucapkan non-verbal tersebut. Jari-jarinya bertambah cepat, dan Asano bisa melihat bahwa barang milik Karma semakin mengeras. Oh, tidak akan ia biarkan Karma keluar secepat ini.

"Asano—Asano!" Karma memanggil-manggil. Asano segera melepaskan jari-jarinya. Membuat Karma mendesah kecewa.

Tapi tak lama, Asano sudah berdiri, barangnya mengacung tepat di pintu masuk Karma. Membuat sang rambut merah bergidik ngeri. Dan dalam sekali hentak, Asano memasukkan semuanya.

.

.

Hal pertama yang disadari Karma ketika ia membuka kelopak mata adalah, ini bukan rumahnya. Ia berada dalam kamar yang bernuansa kecokelatan, dengan jendela menghadap ke timur—sial sekali, pagi-pagi begini mata sudah sakit karena cahaya matahari.

Karma mengingat apa saja yang terjadi dan dadanya mencelos.

Tanpa peduli bahwa sang tuan rumah sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi, Karma sudah buru-buru pergi.

.

.

" _Akabane_."

Satu minggu berlalu dan Karma mendapat telepon dari Asano. Ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mendapatkan nomornya. Karma hendak mematikan panggilan, namun juga paham bahwa kejadian terdahulu adalah sebagian besar salahnya.

" _Temui aku. Di kafe depan kantormu. Sekarang._ "

Karma tidak sanggup menolak. Ia memang harus menjelaskan sesuatu, mereka memang harus bicara. Sebelum Karma bercerita semuanya kepada yang seharusnya.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma duduk berhadap-hadapan diliputi kecanggungan. Karma duduk dengan kaki terlipat dan dagu seolah menantang, separuh tidak peduli. Asano sendiri melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan apartemen pagi itu?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal di sana." Karma membalas.

"Setidaknya bersikap sopan dengan meminta izin pulang." Mata Asano menyipit sejenak, namun kemudian ia menghela napas seakan memaklumi.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, aku pulang."

Asano tersenyum tipis. "Kemana kau akan pulang?"

Dan jantung Karma seakan berhenti berdetak sebelum akhirnya berpacu mengalahkan kecepatan angin berhembus di luar jendela. Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan selayak bumerang rupanya. Ia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab.

Asano paham, maka ia melanjutkan. "Aku memiliki hal yang penting untuk kubicarakan." Terselubung, ia hanya ingin Karma tetap tinggal.

Dan keheningan perlahan mengikis satu per satu dari mereka.

.

.

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Karma—jujur saja—membeku mendengarnya. Impuls sarafnya yang menuju ke otak mendadak seperti tidak bekerja selayaknya biasa. Ia menoleh pelan dan mendapati Asano merautkan wajah yang tak terdefinisikan apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karma pelan. Suaranya tidak bergetar, hanya sedikit ragu ketika bertanya. "Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta. Kau memiliki perempuan sempurna dalam hidupmu. Kau sepatutnya jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Sepatutnya," ulang Asano, ia mengatakannya dengan seolah hal tersebut bukanlah fakta melainkan hanya sekedar fiksi yang terselip bagai sebuah kesalahan. "Tapi, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Akabane."

Lugas, khas mantan ketua dewan murid, memang. Karma tidak begitu terkejut dengan pengakuan yang cukup menakjubkan tersebut. Dengan senyum kecil yang mengembang tak sempurna di parasnya, Karma pun menyahut, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya cinta pada Nagisa."

"Kau hanya meyakinkan dirimu sendiri, Akabane," jawab Asano, lagi-lagi mencoba memojokkan sang rambut merah. "Tinggalkan dia dan aku pun akan bersamamu."

"Tidak. Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu pasti, sebagaimana pentingnya Nagisa bagiku." Karma masih membalas. "Meninggalkannya demi dirimu adalah skenario terburuk yang pernah aku dengar."

Asano tidak lagi menimpali. Entah mungkin karena ucapan Karma yang mengandung sarkasme tingkat tinggi. Ia pun hanya duduk diam. Matanya beralih kemana-mana, sekedar menatap gelas kaca yang berdiri bersama secangkir kopi di atas meja, pot bunga yang berjejer rapi di sebelah piano tua, atau air hujan yang terjatuh bersama di luar jendela.

Boleh dan bisa saja dia memaksa. Kehendak dia untuk memiliki Karma seutuhnya. Ia pun dapat berpura-pura menjadi buta dan bersikap bahwa Shiota Nagisa adalah asing bagi dunia. Bisa, pikir Asano. Namun nyatanya tidak.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Karma tiba-tiba. Mata tembaga itu menatap kosong ke dalam udara. "Aku pada pelabuhanku sendiri, dan kau pun seharusnya pergi ke stasiun pemberhentianmu sendiri, Asano."

Asano terpaku. Ia menyadari bahwa Karma memang benar, dan ia sangat membenci kenyataan itu. Tidak seharusnya ia bermain api, terlebih pada Akabane Karma.

Iblis. Dan dirinya pun sama.

Asano teringat akan kekasihnya, yang berada jauh di seberang samudra. Ia tapi tidak menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan, namun ia pun sadar bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang pantas.

Oleh karena itu, ia membiarkan saja. Si rambut merah yang pergi beranjak dari sana, menyisakan kopi hitam yang tinggal separuh cangkir—pun, diam-diam menjatuhkan jejak patah hati di dalam relung yang ditinggalkan.

Akabane Karma menerobos hujan, dan tanpa isyarat, Asano Gakushuu berusaha mengirimkan pesan. Siapa tahu pesannya bisa jatuh ke kepala Karma seperti air hujan.

Ingin tahu apa pengakuan yang dikirimkan Asano kepada rintik?

Ya.

Asano Gakushuu telah jatuh cinta, lagi.

Pada Akabane Karma, lagi.

.

.

 **end.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

halo. INI PENDEK BANGET GA SIH. PANTAS GA SIH DISEBUT RATE M. MANA ASEMNYA:'( *sedih sendiri*

heheheheh. sebenernya saya karmanagi shippers cuma dapet request-an buat ff Asano-Karma, jadi saya buat deh. Terima kasih sudah mau me-request ya.

Biasanya ada **ky** yang selalu nge-beta ff, tapi entah kemana dia sekarang, mohon maklumi apabila ada typo karenanya. Saya sudah membaca ulang dua kali dan sekiranya cukup... kalo masih ada, tolong diingatkan.

Ini ga bisa sepenuhnya dibilang sekuel forgiven ya, sama-sama ga jelas sih. hahaha. Cuma emang idenya kepikiran buat sekuelnya sih, tapi kok malah gagal banget dan ga nyambung.

Sorry kalo ending-nya rada angsty, bagaimana pun saya sukanya Karma kembali pada Nagisa~ *ketawa jahat*


End file.
